Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture
Dr. Thaddeus S. "Rusty" Venture (voiced by James Urbaniak) is the son of late super-scientist Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. and the older twin brother of the late Jonas Venture Jr.. He is also the father of the Venture twins, Hank and Dean, as well as Dermott Fictel. He could be considered the protagonist of the show. Personality Ostensibly a super-scientist, Dr. Venture's life has left him scarred, emotionally insecure, cynical, stressed out, and a drug addict. He lives - and is effectively trapped - in the shadow of his famous father, Dr. Jonas Venture Sr., an incredibly renowned and universally respected genius in virtually every field of science and engineering who built a space station, fought diseases, solved mysteries, and is usually indirectly linked to most of the advanced technology on the show. Dr. Rusty Venture, however, is a sad failure of a man in every fashion, crushed under the weight of the expectations placed upon him; equally imprisoned by his crippling feelings of inadequacy and self-imposed incompetence caused by intense sloth and brutal emotional bullying by his father as a teen. Despite being the supposed protagonist of the show, Rusty is extremely self-entitled and a narcissist, believing he deserves better than his fate, and often is prone to bouts of overconfidence when he believes he has the upper hand. Often this backfires as he is generally unskilled and completely unwilling to take the advice of anyone. He is a prisoner not only of his circumstances but of his own myopic behavior brought on by the lack of parenting he received as a child and the near constant horrors he witnesses in his daily life such as mutant monsters, men being torn limb from limb, and the acts of the various supervillains (esp. The Monarch) by whom he is menaced. In fact, Dr. Venture is not even a doctor of anything, as first revealed in "The Incredible Mr. Brisby". His "doctorate" is an honorary degree from a Tijuana community college he threw a bunch of money at,"Pinstripes & Poltergeists" which is occasionally brought up by those in the know to spite him. Despite his laziness and characteristic ineptitude, Rusty is extremely talented in science, and could be his father's equal if not for his many personality flaws. He has proven capable of building incredible feats of technology and engineering—in the second episode, "Dia de los Dangerous!", he was able to jury-rig his robot servant H.E.L.P.eR. into a portable dialysis machine, and has built several kinds of robots including a "walking eye", and multiple new chassis models for H.E.L.P.eR. Other accomplishments include heavy ray shields for a space station, a nuclear-powered, impenetrable forcefield, a fully operational (and highly illegal) clone farm, and even the reanimation of the dead. However, an oft-recurring theme in his own work is that he cuts corners, again because he is lazy and self entitled. As a result, problems almost inevitably arise and mayhem ensues. Rusty has few friends—namely his former bodyguard, the daring OSI agent Brock Samson, his tenant Dr. Byron Orpheus, and Billy Quizboy and Pete White of Conjectural Technologies. This seems to be as much a conscious choice on Rusty’s part as it is an inexorable result of his caustic, egocentric personality. As the series progresses he gains more friends and allies such as the The Pirate Captain and Sergeant Hatred, but he ultimately remains highly insular and distrustful (if not disdainful) of most people. A recurring theme throughout the show is his feelings for his sons. While he is too self-absorbed to consider his children the most important thing in his life (as discovered by Dr. Orpheus when he entered his psyche to rid him of possession by The Monarch), and often he seems to resent them, he does seem to value them deeply—taking steps to protect them from physical and psychological harm. This includes a panic room attached via a chute to each of their beds, as well as a massive cloning operation used to “re-make” the boys when they suffer fatal accidents (which, as is revealed by Rusty, happens very often). While utterly blasé about the cloning of his children, this stems more from the fact that Rusty considers the clones to be the ultimate way to protect the boys from harm, and to shield them from the worst consequences of the Venture lifestyle. He even goes so far as to throw “birthday parties” for each new pair of clones after they’ve been fully awakened. While he seems to obviously favor Dean, the more intelligent twin, considering him the successor to his "legacy", Hank’s brash and curious demeanor reminds Dr. Venture of his childhood self and his days as a boy adventurer—and thus he tries to allow Hank to develop on his own. It becomes clear as the series progresses that Rusty truly loves and cares for his sons, although, because of his severe emotional damage, he does not often show it. In reality, Rusty is a much better parent to his sons than his own father was to him. Though belied by his flippant attitude toward many of his sons’ concerns, Rusty consciously treats them better than his own father treated him. He home-schools the boys to ensure their safety, and often entertains many of their childish whims. He also sincerely (albeit awkwardly and with varying degrees of success) attempts to impart life lessons into them—although, considering the state of Rusty’s own life, this advice may or may not be particularly valid. His emotional scarring, drug addiction, lack of confidence, failure as a scientist, and insecurity as a man can all be traced almost exclusively to the treatment at the hands of his father. As a child he was constantly dragged on dangerous missions by his father and his father’s friends, the original Team Venture. Several times he was forced to kill men with his own hands: once by his father (who made Rusty use a house key for the deed), and another on the insistence of Colonel Gentleman, when Rusty’s father was taken captive and being tortured. Many traumatizing incidents occurred during his childhood, such as, for an unknown amount of time, the Action Man would wake Rusty up in the morning by putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. According to Dr. Venture, he could “still feel the cold of the barrel” and the snap of the trigger making his teeth rattle, even decades later. The constant violence and horror numbed him to the point that watching a man melt in front of his eyes leaves him completely unfazed. As the series progresses he has made some self discoveries both good and bad that have helped him grow somewhat as a person and overcome at least the worst of the emotional damage his father and his life has inflicted. He has come to see that he is not a complete failure and loser like drug addicted Johnny Quest or the former Wonder Boy. He has come to appreciate the family he has built and the fact that, as sad as his business is, it is still his business, which miraculously keeps afloat. He has also discovered how envious he truly is of his brother and this realization haunts him. Despite his personality and life of failure, he has gathered a group of family and friends around him who truly care about him and his sons, and together they form an unconventional, but still loving family that manages to survive and overcome the crazed and violent world of super science. History Rusty Venture, the Boy Adventurer Thaddeus Venture was born to Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. and an unknown mother. Thaddeus was supposed to be a twin, but devoured his twin in utero, causing a fetiform teratoma to grow inside of him. He would be haunted by terrifying dreams of eating a baby until the teratoma became an issue. Thaddeus would later gain the nickname Rusty due to his copper-rust hair, and become a renowned traveller alongside his father and his dynamic team of action heroes, Team Venture. On the surface, his life was incredibly exciting, as a sort of idealized version of Jonny Quest. In truth, he was constantly terrified from the horror of monsters, non-stop violence and super-science, as well as almost entirely isolated from other children (with the noted exception of Tara Quymn, although he also befriended a Mexican child named Hector). Only H.E.L.P.eR. remained consistently there for him. The horror, violence, and casual death imbued him with a deep and severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder that only now has begun to recede. Furthermore, despite his all-American attitude, Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. appeared to be a lousy father with no serious concern for the welfare of his child - even inventing a "learning bed" to simply stick Rusty in to brainwash with an education rather than actually teach or mentor his child. Before Rusty was an adolescent, he at least seemed fatherly but (as pointed out by Dr. Henry Killinger) he shifted from protector to tormentor. As Rusty reached puberty, the rest of Team Venture began viciously hazing him. For example, the Action Man would wake Rusty up by pointing an unloaded gun at Rusty's head and fire, saying "Not today, Rust." This culminated in Rusty's 16th birthday party, where Dr. Venture Sr. invited beautiful models and actually hired prostitutes for the party, and Team Venture pulled down his pants and shrank his penis in front of the crowd of women. While he eventually came to terms with the "good" part of his childhood - that he was an incredible boy adventurer who did amazing things, whose own life story as a child was so impressive that a fictionalization of it in cartoon form was the smash hit cartoon of its day - he overall despises his past, and most people who know of that Dr. Venture and Rusty Venture are one and the same view him as a sad, washed up bum mooching off his own past. College Years Rusty then left home to attend State University, where he met his future enemy Baron Ünderbheit and his friend Pete White. He was in one of Professor Impossible's science classes, which he would have failed if not for the D that Impossible gave him out of pity when Rusty's father died. He later shared a room with Brock Samson, until Brock killed a member of the football team and went on a rampage assaulting Rusty, Pete, Ünderbheit, and Mike Sorayama. Brock would apologize the morning after, then bluntly inform him his father died. Rusty did not return to State college after this until trying to enroll Dean as a 'legacy.' Rusty was blamed for an explosion in a school lab that blew off Ünderbheit's jaw. However, the Monarch actually placed the bomb in an attempt to murder Rusty. Adult Life After leaving college, Rusty took his father's place as head of Venture Industries, which quickly fell into ruin. The OSI assigned Myra Brandish as Rusty's bodyguard as part of Operation Rusty's Blanket, a missioned designed both to protect him and the ORB. At this point, the Monarch began to attack Rusty frequently, but Myra thwarted him every time. Rusty and Myra soon grew closer and ended up sleeping together. Rusty eventually lost interest in Myra and began to leave the compound without telling her, causing her mental stress. At some unknown point Rusty had twin sons with a unknown woman, although he let Myra believe she was their mother. He named his two sons Hank and Dean Venture. Myra soon had a mental breakdown and was forced away by the O.S.I.. At the same time, Pete White soon showed up with a young Billy Quizboy looking for work, but they were quickly turned away. Myra was replaced by Brock Samson. Rusty gave him a tour of the compound, including his cloning facility. At some point in the past both his sons died, forcing Rusty to clone them to bring them back. Hank and Dean would eventually be killed multiple times as they got older, which forced Rusty to repeatedly clone them. They can no longer be cloned as all of the "slugs" were destroyed in The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II). A few years after Hank and Dean were born, Rusty fathered Dermott with Nikki Fictel, the president of his fan club who told him she was 20, when she was actually 15. Nikki's mother refused to let Rusty be involved with Nikki and their child's life, threatening to bring the incident public. As a result, Rusty did not know his other son until Dermott was in his teens. Later Life In the Pilot, Rusty would then be invited to a science expo for his new invention, but before they go a meteor lands in their yard (Which at the time had three of The Monarch's Henchman in it). Rusty decides that they can check it out when they get back and proceeds to fly the X-1 to New York. Rusty, Brock and the twins then go to the hotel for the night. During the night a ninja known as Otaku Senzuri attempts to steal the invention, but ends up kidnapping Hank and Dean. Brock then leaves Rusty to find them much to Rusty dismay. Rusty then goes to the expo to show off his Oo-Ray, which basically is just a death ray. This angers the UN representatives, which confuses Rusty since he says you do not need to use it for evil. Otaku eventually then shows up and begins to masturbate to the Oo-Ray, which reveals he is a techno-fetishist who can only get aroused by advanced technology. Rusty then sells his Oo-Ray to the military unsure why they would want it. Throughout later seasons, Rusty goes on many adventures with him getting caught up in many situations mostly dealing with his self-proclaimed enemy The Monarch. His sons frequent deaths and idiocy cause him no end of trouble, the discovery that he has a twin brother who he ate while both were in the womb was a change in his life and brought out major impacts on the later series. The fourth season revealed that he had a third son though this discovery was not as shocking as most would think. In his adventures, Rusty has had brief moments of success only for something new to appear and hinder him. In Season 6, Rusty finally gets the break he's been waiting for after he discovers his late brother has left him a multi-billion dollar company and a new home in New York(to replace the destroyed Venture Compound). Upon moving to New York, he makes himself right at home before firing the staff and going on a spending spree. However, this choice came with consequences as he later learned that his firing of the staff led to the company stocks depleting. Dr. Venture then turns to his new staff (consisting of The Sea Captain, Pete White and Master Billy Quizboy) for advice and new inventions. He has changed his attitude to business and tries to take care of the company criticizing Billy for his video. Relationship with Other Characters Family 'Jonas Venture (Father)' Is Thaddeus's father, for many years he was brought along many of his father's adventures and sometimes had experiments tested on him. Flashbacks depict Jonas attempting to be a loving parent. However, Jonas was shown to be very neglectful and showed no care to how much danger his son was in. In "Spanakopita!", while he does beat up the men who kidnapped his son, Jonas was at fault for leaving his child unattended for days while he went to a wedding. Intentional or not, Jonas was known to be very narcissistic and egotistical, something that was reflected in how he raised Rusty. Jonas was mainly responsible for instilling trauma within Rusty which corresponds with how Rusty raised his own boys. One example was when Jonas attempted to perform therapy on Rusty. However, instead of listening to his son or caring how he felt, he snuck out of the room and appeared at the end of the session just in time to rebuke his son's problems and just mainly called him ungrateful for the opportunities given to him. Another example was when Jonas threw a "swingers" party at his home, where instead of having Rusty at another place, he held the party only rooms away from Rusty and Tara Quymm. The last time the two spoke was during Rusty's first days in college. Rusty was complaining about his time there so far and Jonas can be seen on the watch communicator having a party while talking to his son. Later, Rusty is told by Brock that while he was in the nurse's office his dad died, leaving Rusty quite shocked at the news. Despite hostile feelings he had for his father, Rusty still had some form of respect for him as in ORB, he admitted aloud to Billy that while his father was a terrible parent, he was a great scientist. He seemed to care about him as in "Twenty Years to Midnight", when an alien disguised as his father appeared he begged him to stay thinking that it was his father but was upset after learning the truth. In "Self-Medication", Thaddeus stated while he may have resented his father he never wanted to hurt him (in contrast to Lance Hale and Dale Hale). 'Jonas Venture Jr.(Younger Twin Brother)' Is Thaddeus' younger twin brother who he ate while in the womb forty years ago. However, Jonas Jr. managed to survive all that time and when emerged he tried to kill Thaddeus who was surprised at the revelation of having a brother while the latter showed nothing but contempt and vengeance against his brother even declaring to Thaddeus "You stole my life from me! Well guess what Rusty, I'm taking yours claiming my birthright. The Venture empire is mine !!!". However, when J.J. was defeated and was about to be killed by Brock, Thaddeus (in a rare moment of compassion) stopped him calling the dwarf his "brother" and in an attempt to make amends for trapping him for over four decades gave him half of Venture Industries. Thaddeus' attitude towards Jonas has changed radically, perhaps because he senses that in a short period of time, Jonas Junior has made great progress towards fulfilling the world's expectations for the son of Jonas Venture Senior (which Thaddeus had utterly failed to do in his entire adult life). By the beginning of the second season, Thaddeus had begun treating Jonas with the same contempt he displays for nearly everyone else, avoiding him whenever possible and bitterly mocking him when forced to interact with him. Jonas Junior, however, appears to ignore his brother's scorn in a good-natured manner. While jealousy and bitterness do drive a wedge between the brothers, it appears that they do not completely despise one another; in "The Doctor is Sin", Thaddeus was given the opportunity to become a supervillain and the arch-enemy of Jonas Jr. as a way of dealing with his sense of inadequacy instilled by his father. Thaddeus declined without stating a given reason, additionally giving up the numerous benefits arranged for him by his benefactor, Dr. Henry Killinger; the incident left him feeling drained and intensely depressed, while also debating as to whether he was an immoral person or not. At the start of Season 6, JJ started to treat his brother with respect and told him how he got all the good genes and had people that he can rely on. He then confessed that he had cancer and was dying, which completely shocked Thaddeus who hugged and held his brother in his arms for a while. In his final moments, JJ happily bid his brother farewell before sacrificing himself (along with General Treister. During his funeral, he gave his brother the multibillion dollar HQ of Venture industries in New York something that caused Thaddeus to faint. In "Hostile Makeover", when hearing a recording of JJ's voice on Dean's phone; Thaddeus went into complete silence and told Dean "too soon" showing he respected his brother. 'Henry Allen "Hank" Venture (Son)' Is Thaddeus' son, throughout most of the show the two are constantly at odds with each other mostly due to Dr. Venture favoring Dean over Hank. Despite this, he does seem to care about Hank as in "Ice Station - Impossible!", he attempts to protect the latter from being possibly shot by Richard Impossible. In "Mid-Life Chrysalis", while suffering from a mutation he attempts to get Hank to shoot him should he try and harm him and Dean in his mutated caterpillar form. During "Every Which Way But Zeus", Hank and Sgt. Hatred pretend to hold Dr. Venture hostage and mistakenly call out Dean's name. Hearing this, Dr. Venture screams out to take him instead of Dean which shocks both Hatred and Hank. This causes Hank to reveal that they kidnapped him as well but Thaddeus states they can do whatever they want to him. This revelation causes Hank to become depressed, and before administering "torture" to his father, he asks why Thaddeus loves Dean more than Hank. Thaddeus rebuffs this statement by saying he does love Hank and says he only told them to torture Hank because he knows Hank is tough, like himself, and could endure the torture. Thaddeus explains that Hank, like Thaddeus, didn't want to be what his father wanted either and he is in fact proud of his son's resistance. After this, Hank understood that his father deeply loves and cares for him. His care is shown again, in "Venture Libre" where he is shown worried when he asks Hatred if he contacted to which Hatred states dead causing Thaddeus to worry until he mentions it was his wrist watch relieving him. 'Dean Venture (Son)' Is Thaddeus' son, Thaddeus for the most part, is shown to be a reluctant father. He frequently expresses nothing but annoyance towards the boys, and shows a general lack of concern over their well-being (sometimes wondering where they are only after they have been missing for many hours). In one instance, Dean admits that Dr. Venture sometimes calls him Don or Dave, implying that he can not be bothered to remember his sons' names. Later on, it is revealed that their father does genuinely care for them and his avoidance of his own father way of abusive parenting shows that he is at least somewhat of good father if not very attentive to their needs. In an uncharacteristically paternal moment, however, Dr. Venture took Dean to the mall as a birthday present to buy him his first "speed suit" -- which turned out to be an identical version of the short-sleeved jumpsuit his father habitually wears (except Dean's was red). Venture's decision to buy this garment for Dean but not Hank may indicate that he is grooming the more academic boy to be his successor as a "super-scientist." This is proven in the episode "Perchance to Dean", when Dr. Venture, after deciding Dean's "clock was ticking" after Dean lost some of his hair, decides to start Dean's super-science training, giving him access to his "Egg": a chair he listens to progressive rock records on for inspiration. He also gives Dean his very own miniature lab in the panic room, to keep him from distractions. Dean takes to both and tries to grow his hair back, only to think he accidentally cloned himself (it was actually a mentally deranged clone of him that was rejected by his father; see below). Also in "Every Which Way But Zeus", when Thaddeus is supposedly kidnapped and Hatred accidentally mumbled Dean's name, Thaddeus was quick to tell them to take him instead of Dean showing concern for his son. After finding out he was a clone, Dean adopted a more rebellious and sarcastic personality which caused him to distance himself from Thaddeus. However, Dean still loved his father as in "The Devil's Grip" he was very shocked to learn that his father might be dead but held on the belief of the latter still being alive which turned out to be true. In "All This and Gargantua-2", Dean has amended his relationship with his father even managing to encourage the latter in the space station's darkest hour. In return, Thaddeus was very proud and impressed with Dean's quick thinking and intelligence which ended up saving the space station. In "Faking Miracles", he was proud of Dean for enrolling into college. 'Dermott Fictel (Son)' Is Thaddeus' illegitimate son born from a sexual encounter with Nikki Fictel. Before Dermott was born, Thaddeus attempted to be in his life, but was forbidden by Nikki's mother Margaret who was furious at Thaddeus for sleeping with her underage daughter. Thaddeus never saw Dermott grow up which led to him failing to know who he was years later when the now teenage Dermott showed up in "The Buddy System". Initially, Thaddeus thought of Dermott as a hooligan but allowed him to come to the compound and associate with his sons. Dermott reacts indifferently when interacting with Thaddeus. It is shown in the beginning of the Jacket special, that he seems to believe Dermott is Brock's son but by the end he eventually deduces his parentage by recognizing Dermott's last name and estimating his age whereupon he quickly ends the interview. For most of season 5, whenever Dermott is at the Venture Compound, Thaddeus (now aware of their relationship) treats him exactly how he treats his other sons Hank and Dean though without revealing the details of their relationship. A notable example is in the "Halloween Special", whereupon Venture is seen trying to discipline him at the beginning of the episode stating "I have my reasons" when Dr. Orpheus notes on how he's hard on him. In "Momma's Boys", it shown Thaddeus gives Dermott chores whenever he comes over which irritates the latter who wanted to know the reason. Dermott eventually learns who his real father is from Dr. Orpheus and while that was happening Thaddeus (in a death bed confession contest) confirms his knowledge by telling Sergeant Hatred "Hank's friend Dermott-- that's my illegitimate son". At the end of the episode Dermott shocks Thaddeus, Hank and Dean by calling Dr. Venture "Dad". Maybe the open admission of their father-son status will essentially change their relationship. In Season 6, Thaddeus moved to New York while Dermott has yet to be seen. Friends 'Brock Samson' Thaddeus met Brock in college and the two were roommates but hardly saw each other. While depressed over an incident on the football field, Brock (in a drunk rage) attacked Thaddeus, Pete White and Baron Werner Ünderbheit resulting in them being sent to the nurse office. When Brock was leaving college, he apologized for attacking Thaddeus and informed him while he was in the nurse's office his father died. They met again when Brock, now an OSI agent, was assigned to be Thaddeus' bodyguard and the latter showed him around the compound. The two get along quite well as Brock is one of the few to refer to Thaddeus as "Doc" but at times Brock has to be the voice of reason to some of Thaddeus' plans. Thaddeus also has a lot faith in Brock's abilities as he screams his name whenever he is in danger. At the end of Season 3, Brock quits his job at the OSI and by extension his job as the Venture's bodyguard. In Season 4, while as a SPHINX agent Brock still continues to protect the Venture family from danger. In Season 6, Brock, again a part of the OSI, is reinstated as the Venture Family bodyguard after Thaddeus inherited his late brother's company and moved to New York, which made him a high-level target for the Guild requiring Brock-level of guarding. 'Pete White' Thaddeus met Pete in college and they were often shown hanging out. Pete views himself as Thaddeus's best friend and is one of the few to refer to him as "Rust" or "Rus", while Thaddeus seems to view Pete as an associate. Whatever the case, they are often shown getting along quite well. Though Thaddeus may not accept it, Pete is one of the few friends that he actually has. In Season 6, Pete and Billy went to work for Thaddeus in New York after Thaddeus purchased their company from Augustus St. Cloud. 'Billy Quizboy' Billy was a fan of The Rusty Venture Show idolized Thaddeus as a child and was overjoyed at the thought of meeting him. Upon their fist meeting he was disappointed when Thaddeus turned him and Pete away. Nevertheless, the two became friends as Billy is often seen at the compound and helps the family sometimes helping them in their time of need. In Season 6, Pete and Billy went to work for Thaddeus in New York while there he comes to (falsely) believe Dr. Venture is The Blue Morpho occasionally dropping hints which confuses and annoys Thaddeus. 'Dr. Orpheus' Is a tenant of the Venture compound. Thaddeus allowed Dr. Orpheus to stay in the compound and they get along quit well and Orpheus refers to Thaddeus as "Mr. Venture". On occasion their respective occupation as a scientist and sorcerer clash though not enough to stop Dr. Venture from going to Orpheus for help about supernatural. Now that Venture Compound has been destroyed and Thaddeus has moved to New York, Dr. Orpheus has not been seen with Thaddeus since. 'Sergeant Hatred' Sergeant Hatred was assigned to be Thaddeus' enemy and acted as an intentional annoyance to Thaddeus more than a threat. In season 4, he becomes the family's new bodyguard and it is shown that they get along pretty well and Hatred is one of the few people to refer to Thaddeus as "Doc". They are often seen bickering or competing over petty matters but are on good terms. In "All This and Gargantua-2", Hatred said he let Dr. Venture down when the compound went up in flames something Venture nonchalantly confirmed. In the same episode, it is shown that Thaddeus doesn't consider Hated when making plans, as he went into space and had the power and water to the compound stopped, leaving Hatred in the dark. In "Hostile Makeover", Hatred is replaced by Brock as the family bodyguard, with his only options with the OSI being riding a desk or retirement, he gets a job as a tour guide to go around the rule and continue to protect the Ventures who he now sees as a family. After helping Brock prank/foil an arching by Wide Whale as his only backup, Hatred was promoted to head of security for the Venture Building. He and Thaddeus are still on good terms as "It Happening One Night" they are shown playing online games together. Enemies The Monarch The two had met in college and an unknown event led to the Monarch (then known as Malcolm) to make an unsuccessful attempt on Venture's life. Ever since then, The Monarch has repeatedly made attempts (with varying levels of success) to ruin Thaddeus' life. The Monarch views Thaddeus as his enemy and is extremely fixated on exclusively targeting Thaddeus, as the Monarch will go after the boys and Brock/Hatred if they're in the way or to use as leverage but does not bear them any grudges or even really try to hurt them the way he does Thaddeus. In return, Thaddeus views the monarch as some "prick in a butterfly costume" and wishes the latter would leave him alone. In Season 5, while infiltrating the compound The Monarch finds a photo of him and Thaddeus as kids, meaning that he and Thaddeus were once childhood friends. In Season 6, The Monarch takes up the identity of The Blue Morpho to eliminate villains assign to arch Venture so he could arch Venture himself. This act led to people mistaking Thaddeus as the vigilante and putting him in danger with the The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Baron Werner Ünderbheit Thaddeus and Baron met in college and were on good terms until Baron lost his jaw in accident (caused by the Monarch) and Ünderbheit placed blame on Thaddeus despite the latter being in the nurse's office at the time of the incident. Ünderbheit's reason for the grudge is because according to him, his lab partner was supposed to look out for him but Venture didn't, so he began his arch-relationship with Dr. Venture ever since. Thaddeus has repeatedly denied any responsibility in the loss of the villain's jaw which is ignored as the villain (unfairly) holds him accountable for his injury. His hatred for Thaddeus increased when he lost his throne due to almost marrying Dean which left him out on the streets of New York until he joined "The Revenge Society". In "Bright Lights, Dean City", he and the other members of the Revenge Society attempt to kill Thaddeus but he escapes their clutches. Skills/Powers *'Genius Intellect' - Although he is not very professional, Thaddeus is a genius in his own right, he has proven that his intelligence and capabilities are far above average in science. Examples are him being able to solve complex equations, build advanced devices, re-clone his sons multiple times, reviving people such as Venturestein, Ted and Sonny and creating a group of venturesteins for the army and bringing back congresswoman Marsha Backwood (even though he was without access to his lab equipment and she had just been blown up). In Operation P.R.O.M., he showed skill in genetic engineering by unknowingly creating a serum which turned members of the Black Hearts into giant mutant houseflies. It was implied by Thaddeus' Superego stated that if he just stopped taking the easy way out and applied himself, he would be the man he wants to be but seems to lack the motivation and patience to make his inventions work. *'Creativity' - With his above average intelligence, Thaddeus has shown to be able to come up with creative solutions to his problems, such as cloning the boys repeatedly to keep them alive, creating a powerful Oo-ray, and hooking himself up to H.E.L.P.eR. after his kidneys were stolen. In Victor. Echo. November., using his past experience with Team Venture, he was able to kill a GUILD henchman by himself (even though he lost an arm). In Rapacity in Blue, he had Billy Quizboy create a mind control gas which makes people hallucinate. If he used his creativity more often, he would be much more successful as a super-scientist. *'Compassion' - Although he rarely displays it, Rusty is shown to occasionally genuinely care for his sons, attempting to cheer Dean up when he was feeling overwhelmed by his life of constant villain attacks, and even confiding to Hank about his humiliating 16th birthday. He has few friends but is on relatively good terms with them, as Pete White considered Rusty to be his best friend in college and Billy looked up to the young Rusty Venture on TV. He was also very nice to Charlene (Dr. Girlfriend in disguise) when they were dating, and she later even remarked that he's "not so bad once you get to know him." As a father, he is much more caring and protective of his boys then his own father was -- not submitting them to the horrible mental abuse he endured and making sure they each got a good education. He also refused to become a villain to arch his brother even though he jealous of the latter's success. *'Friends and Family' - Over time he has gathered friends and (reluctant) allies that have helped him survive and even thrive in the dangerous and insane world of super science. Jonas Venture Jr. even mention that, unlike him, rusty has children and friends to rely on in times of trouble and support. Indeed, individuals like Brock Samson, Pete White, Master Billy Quizboy and the immensely powerful Dr. Orpheus have consistently come to his rescue and see themselves as his dearest friends even when Rusty does not. These friends have often proven the difference between life and obliteration for Rusty on uncountable occasions. Weaknesses *'Drug Abuse' - Rusty has been known to abuse various prescription drugs, most notably 'diet pills' (amphetamines). The drug use has left his body "toxic with chemicals" and causes multiple health problems like breathlessness and impotence. His body chemistry is so messed up that when Mr. Brisby used a truth serum it made him act in an erratically effeminate fashion; Mr. Brisby chalked it up to his habit of "pill-popping". It seems that as the series progresses he has laid off at least some of the drugs as he is no longer seen using the diet pills. Whether this is a permanent change is unknown. *'Impatience and Laziness' - Rusty has a habit of putting off his work until the last minute, often leading to rushed, malfunctioning inventions. His narcissism doesn't help either, as he believes he can get what he wants without putting in a corresponding amount of effort. *'Overly Analytical' - While this is also one of Rusty's strengths, he tends to be analytical to the point where even close friends and family members see him as cold and uncaring. For example, when Dean is clearly in pain from his Testicular Torsion, his father does not comfort him but approaches the problem in a purely rational and scientific manner, which was not very helpful in this particular situation. Another sign of this is his approach to raising his sons like he is conducting an experiment, cloning them when they die, and treating them like problems needing to be solved rather than sons. *'Emotionally Insecure' - His failure as both a scientist and a father has made Rusty incredibly insecure to the point where even the slightest insults provoke a very strong reaction. Rusty's reserved and confident facade hides this weakness, but those close to him know he is not as strong as he would like to appear to be. In trying to live up to his father's legacy, Rusty has grown detached, emotionally and mentally, from his family. Trivia *A running gag in the show is that nearly all the women who find Dr. Venture attractive are shown to have a mental instability (these women include Sally Impossible, Myra Brandish, and Nikki Fictel.) *Rusty did not lose his virginity until he was 24 years old. *It is unknown who his mother is or what happened to her. *Of his two sons, Dean is his favorite, although neither of them are included in what he values most. But "Every Which Way But Zeus" he does express pride in Hank for not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. *In the episode "Assasinanny 911" he reveals he is 135 lbs of "grade-A, American come-and-get-it". *As of "What Color Is Your Clean Suit?", both Hank and Dean have grown to be taller than their father. *In "Home Is Where The Hate Is", Rusty mentions he hosts a monthly book club at the compound. *Rusty cannot drink caffeinated coffee anymore - in "Maybe No Go", he switches to "Caffix", a grain based coffee-like substance. *Rusty has at least two illegitimate children. One of these is Dermont Fictel, and the other is only alluded to by Rusty in "Powerless in the Face of Death" while being carried by Skye. Episode Appearances Season 1 *The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay *Dia de los Dangerous! *Careers in Science *Mid-Life Chrysalis *Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! *The Incredible Mr. Brisby *Tag Sale - You're It! *Home Insecurity *Ghosts of the Sargasso *Ice Station - Impossible! *Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean *Past Tense *The Trial of the Monarch *Return to Spider-Skull Island *A Very Venture Christmas Season 2 *Powerless in the Face of Death *Hate Floats *Assassinanny 911 *Escape to the House of Mummies Part II *Twenty Years to Midnight *Victor. Echo. November. *Love-Bheits *Fallen Arches *Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner? *¡Viva los Muertos! *Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I) *Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II) Season 3 *Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny *The Doctor is Sin *Home is Where the Hate is *The Invisible Hand of Fate *The Buddy System (Venture Bros. episode) *Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman *What Goes Down Must Come Up *Now Museum-Now You Don't *ORB *The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) *The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) Season 4 *Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel *Handsome Ransom *Perchance to Dean *Return to Malice *The Revenge Society *Self-Medication (Venture Bros. episode) *The Better Man *Pinstripes & Poltergeists *The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider *Pomp and Circuitry *Every Which Way But Zeus *Everybody Comes to Hank's *Bright Lights, Dean City *Assisted Suicide (Venture Bros. episode) *Operation P.R.O.M. Season 5 *A Very Venture Halloween *What Color is Your Cleansuit? *Venture Libre *Spanakopita! *O.S.I. Love You *Momma's Boys *Bot Seeks Bot *The Devil's Grip *All This and Gargantua-2 Season 6 *Hostile Makeover *Maybe No Go *Faking Miracles *Rapacity in Blue *Tanks for Nuthin' *It Happening One Night *A Party for Tarzan *Red Means Stop Gallery Dr-venture.jpg| Dr. Thaddeus Venture. Rustysbck.PNG| In his private jet. Rusty.png| Dr. Venture with Venturestein. VB 601.jpg|Thaddeus as owner of Venture Industries. Venture-bros-everybodys-free.jpg| Rusty Partying. Redmoco.jpg| On vacation. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Venture Family Category:Fictel Family Category:Former Boy Adventurers category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Original Team Venture Category:Current Team Venture Category:Fictional scientists Category:Voiced By James Urbaniak Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Scientists